Goode High School Marching Band
by pmarvin
Summary: Percy Jackson is a hot shot trumpet player who is starting marching band at Goode. Follow Percy through the band season and beyond as Goode's marching band goes for the State Championship! Also some relationships. Percabeth, Traite, Charlina, Jasper, and Frazel.
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

**A/N: Well this is my first fanfiction on this site. I hope you guys like it. If you have any questions about any band terms I throw out there, I will be happy to answer them. Now for the disclaimer: I wish I owned the Percy Jackson franchise. Then they wouldn't have done such a terrible job with the movies. But, I don't. I respect the man Rick Riordan with his brilliant idea and his ambition that brought Percy and his friends to life. So in short, I own the storyline and that's about it. Enjoy!**

**Percy POV:**

Hi I'm Percy Jackson. I'm a normal freshman attending Goode High in the fall. I love swimming and I will be on the swim team, but I really love band. I've been playing trumpet for about 5 years and I'm starting high school in about a month. You guys know what that means: band camp starts in less than a week. In fact, freshman camp starts on Monday. I'm excited because people who have heard me play have told me I'm one of the best trumpet players in this century. I'm not sure about it, but on this Saturday evening, I'm pretty excited. I had just gotten back from the week my mother and I spent at Montauk. I was putting some stuff away while my mother started cooking dinner. Yeah it's just my mom and I, but we make it. Mom was able to save enough to buy me a new trumpet: a Bach Strad made just for me.

I have a habit of naming my horns; my beginner horn was named Annie like the little Red haired kid who sings. My intermediate horn was named l-a because my cousin, Thalia, thought it was bought in the sketchy part of New York….it was, but that's not the point. This trumpet though, it was different. It had a perfect feel, like I was meant to play this one. Out of nowhere, I uttered the word, "Riptide" and the name stuck.

I started practicing for a while when I heard the doorbell ring. I groaned because I knew it was Paul Blofis, my mom's fiancé. I didn't hate the guy, but we just got back and I wanted some time with my mom. I put Riptide away and went downstairs, and I asked, "What's for dinner?"

Both adults in the room turned around and mom replied, "Steak and mashed potatoes"

"What color are the potatoes?"

Even Paul knows about my little quirk by now as he chuckled, "Blue Percy. Now sit and eat, we have some things to discuss before school starts." It was a bittersweet moment because on the one hand, Paul had something to talk about and that wasn't good. On the other hand, blue food. Background on the blue food: Paul isn't my mom's first or second husband. My dad was her first husband, but he died a while back. Her second husband was a guy named Gabe who said food couldn't be blue….so that's what we eat now. It's my favorite color so I love it, plus you should taste my mom's blue chocolate chip cookies. So back to dinner…

Out of the blue mom stops eating and says, "Oh hunny! There are two messages on the machine for you! I think they are from band"

I head over to the answering machine and press the blinking red light,

"Hi this is your drum major Luke Castellean," is it just me or is there something about this guy I don't like? "I am calling," pause, "Percy Jackson to make sure he knows that he is in band and will be at Freshman camp on Monday," duh I can't wait, "If not please contact the school and make arrangements. Have a good night." That's it? No "welcome to the band"? No "you'll have a great time"? This dude got on my nerves before I even met him. What kind of ass is this guy? The second message came on and my thoughts went back to the machine. Damn ADHD….

"Hi Percy, this is your brass captain, Charles Beckendorf. I am a sousaphone and call me Beckendorf. I'm calling because today is when Luke was supposed to send out his calls. I'm sorry about that if you got one." Whoa this dude is good. "I want to welcome to the Goode High school marching band and I hope you will have a good time." I like this guy already, "If you need anything, call me or if I don't answer call Selina the guard captain….she's my girlfriend and she always pick up the phone. She'll know where I am. Thanks for joining and I'll be at freshman camp to help you guys so see you there!" click…That guy is pretty cool. Maybe the brass won't be that bad…

I went back to dinner. Mom perked up, "Who was it?"

"The drum major, Luke, and the brass captain, Beckendorf, called about freshman camp Monday." Mom listened intently as I told her about what I thought about freshman camp and how excited I was. Suddenly Paul stopped eating as well(my mother and I had finished at this time) and asked me, "Your cousins are going to be at freshman band camp too right?"

I had forgotten about Jason, Thalia, and Nico. "Yeah Jason plays trumpet, Thalia plays baritone, and Nico plays Baritone Sax!" Paul nodded pretending he knew what that meant.

I pushed my chair away from the table, "It's been fun, but I have some stuff to get done before band camp Monday and I need my sleep." I clean my dishes and rush to my room. I get my phone out and start texting Jason, who is more of a brother to me than he is to Thalia. **You ready for band Monday?**

He texts back after a while, _Yeah! We are gonna rock this year! 1__st__ and 2__nd__ chair all the way!_

I chuckle, **No matter what, you can't beat me Grace **

_We'll see about that Jackson! Night bro!_

You just wish your line break was as cool as this one. This line break has transported you to the next day already! In the story at least

I admit it, I lied to Paul. I wasn't working on anything today. I had called Beckendorf and we talked a bit. He is a really cool guy, and he even called Luke an ass once! I knew I'd like him. I tried to finish reading my summer assigned reading, but with my ADHD and dyslexia, I couldn't. I ended up going to the local YMCA and did some laps. I may be a band geek, but it doesn't mean I look like a band geek. I am not the best looking guy in the world, but swimming helps. As I left the YMCA I noticed someone about to run into me, so I held the door for her. I got a good look at her and I almost lost my cool. She was drop dead gorgeous. She had blond hair that curled at the bottom and a beautiful face. She was taking off her sunglasses as she walked in the door to reveal stormy gray eyes. If those eyes could talk, they would say something like, "I could be the best friend you could ever, or your worst nightmare. Your choice." I can hear it now, "You are too young for love, and you are not even out of high school. You are not even IN high school yet, but I knew I was in love. She walked past me and said, "Thanks!" I regained my composure in time to say, "Don't mention it" I noticed she had a flute case under her arm, but she was too far away to say anything. I walked out to my mom and went home, all the while thinking about that beautiful blond that I held the door for and wondering if I will ever see her again.

**A/N: I did just do that didn't I? Yes I did! Percy is blown away and he has no idea who she is. Love at first sight? Maybe, but I can tell you I am looking forward to writing more of this fanfic. Night everyone!**

**PERCABETH FOREVER!**


	2. Chapter 1: first day

**A/N: Sorry about not posting for a while, I moved into a new apartment and the last tenants stole the cable modem soooo I had no internet. Good to be back though! I am also glad that some people took interest in this story. I am a high ranking band nerd so I like to pretend to know what I am doing…..anyway! TIME FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Annabeth POV:**

Moving to New York is such a pain. I used to have my own soundproof room where I could practice my flute/piccolo/etc. without my step-mother bothering me. Here, though, I play one note and she tells me I can't practice at all! I got so mad; I had my dad take me to the YMCA. I did need to practice, but I also really wanted to be out of that house for a while. I was so close to freshman camp of my new marching band, but it still wasn't close enough. Music is my passion, my talent, my life. If I couldn't play, I don't know what I would do.

I got a message from the Drum Major, Luke, last night. He seemed pretty confident, but that isn't always a good thing. You have to always have a plan, my mother always said, that is, before she died. After that my dad remarried, and had twins. My step-mother hates me, but it's ok, the feeling's mutual. Back to band: after I listened to the message we got another call, this time it was from the woodwind captain: Juniper Green. She seemed very nice and apparently she and her boyfriend, Grover Underwood, were co-captains. That seems like it would be cool, but I hope it doesn't affect their effectiveness as captains. She told me about freshman camp and how much fun I was going to have. I am seriously excited, but I have to make it to tomorrow.

When we finally got to the YMCA my dad tried to talk to me, but I didn't let him, "Bye dad! I'll call you when I'm ready to go!" And I jumped out of the car. I almost ran into the door, but someone ended up holding it for me. I shouted, "Thanks!" I didn't get a good look at him, but he looked cute. His mouth was hanging open, in a cute sort of way; make tells me he thought I was stunning. Interesting, but he is overreacting a bit. I'm not the prettiest girl in school, so I brush a lot of people off. I'm a new freshman and I know how a lot of older guys are when freshmen girls. I'm not going to be one of those high school sluts. I was almost all the way past him, when I heard him say, "Don't mention it." I smirked and ran to a private room to practice.

Check out this line break. His name is Steve. He is going to send you a day in the future. :D

**Percy POV:**

Finally! Band camp is here! Well, freshman camp, but still. I get there and I automatically saw Jason and Thalia and I jumped out of the car. "Bye Mom!" I ran over to them and they almost were surprised, almost.

"Perce! Glad you're here. You need to settle this: what's the best instrument in the band?

"Trumpet of course!" Percy replies while giving Jason a high five. "So that's 2-1-1. Trumpet's win again!" Jason dances a little bit, looking like an idiot. All the sudden they hear a whistle and everyone stops what they were doing.

"Alright line up in your section Flutes and Piccolos in the front going down the woodwinds. Then Trumpets start here and so on back. Time to work! LET'S GO!" It was Luke obviously. He was standing on the far side of the field. He was tall, blond haired, blue eyed, etc. One of those "I'm hot and I know it" guys. The one thing that was different about him was his face. There was a scar that went from right under his eye to the top of his lip that ruined the image and made him look slightly terrifying. Standing next to him were 4 other people: Beckendorf, Grover and Juniper, and another person who I didn't recognize. Beckendorf was easy to pick out. He was a huge African American guy with massive hands and muscles. He looked like he could bench press 3 sousas with no problem. Grover was almost the opposite, but I had known him since elementary school so I knew otherwise. He was short, scrawny with red, curly hair. He took pain medication so he could walk, but even so, band was hard for him. He put in more effort than anyone ever has, and people appreciate him for it. Juniper, his girlfriend, was slightly taller than him. She also had red hair, but she had a green tint at the bottom where she had dyed it last year. She is sweet, but you don't want to mess with her. Now this last girl was shorter than Beckendorf, but taller than Grover and Juniper, she had blond hair and blue eyes, but her eyes looked much kinder than Luke's. I suddenly realized that there were still 2 more people behind them: a short fat man with a loud Hawaiian shirt and a diet coke. The other one was in a wheelchair and looked as if he had been teaching forever and still loved it. He looked a lot happier to be here than the Hawaiian shirt guy.

"Welcome to the Goode Marching Band," the Hawaiian shirt guy said, "This is freshman camp. My name is Mr. D and now I will turn it over the assistant band director: Chiron." He walks away in silence. Well that was weird. The other guy, Chiron, started talking, "Welcome to the band. Now we are going to learn some fundamentals so everybody get ready. Stand up, but don't lock your knees." As he said that, a baritone player passes out. He sighs, "Beckendorf, can you take him to the medical tent?" As they walk away, we start to learn about marching, marking time, how to do a correct slide, and everything we need to march in the band. There was only one person who fell out after the first one, and he was run over by a tuba. Suddenly it was 5pm. We had literally been practicing for 8 hours! I loved every minute it, but when it was over, I was way tired.

"Well done everyone. You guys are one of the best freshman classes I have seen in a while. Now I want you to introduce yourselves before we leave. We will start with the Piccolos. How about you miss" I turned to look at the first person about to talk, and my mouth dropped open again. How had I not seen her before?

"Hi my name is Annabeth." She said….

**A/N: MWAHAHAHAHA Another Cliffhanger :D I love this. I want to thank everyone who liked, favorited, or gave me a review! I hope that more people review and like my fic. **

**PERCABETH FOREVER!**


	3. Chapter 2: Annabeth

**A/N: hey guys! School is back in swing here at Clemson University which means I may have less time to write for this, but I really want to get this going. That being said; I love the fact that you guys love my story so much! I am trying to make this a good size story; maybe 10-15 chapters or something? I would like a little input, but for now, on with the fanfiction!**

_Previously:_

"_Hi, my name is Annabeth"_

**Percy POV:**

I couldn't believe my eyes! She was tired and sweaty from freshman band and she still looked gorgeous. I got an even better look at her now: blond hair tied in a ponytail. She had no makeup on, her face was covered with sweat and grime, and she still looked beautiful. Her eyes, I still can't get over those grey eyes. They were lighter than when I'd seen her at the YMCA, maybe her eyes get lighter and darker based on her moods. Maybe she…

I felt a nudge that brought me back to reality. Jason started snickering, "Dude, it's your turn."

I was on the other side of the circle from her, so I had been thinking about her through 15 other freshmen…shit, "I'm Percy Jackson. I play trumpet and I have been for 6 years." I tried not to look at her, but I managed a glace. She was staring at me, those grey eyes stormy with thought; like I was an elaborate puzzle that she couldn't figure out…just yet.

"Alright then, I will see you tomorrow at 9:30," Chiron said, "Since you guys did such a great job, I will let you guys have 30 minutes in the morning. Be ready to work though!" With that he left, and Luke started barking orders, "Alright freshmen, head to your captains and they will give you more instructions. Also, keep in mind that we are trying to win a state championship this year, so no screw-ups from you!" He also left. "Geez, he is such an ass," I thought as I walked over with Jason and Thalia.

Beckendorf just sighed and said, "I have nothing for you, band is supposed to be fun, but Luke has a point. We are trying to win a state championship, but you guys are the key. Keep practicing, get better, I will be passing out parts to you guys now so trumpets come on." The only freshmen trumpets were Jason and me. "I hate to do this to you guys," Beckendorf began, "but you guys are going to be on first. We lost Luke when he became drum major and a few other firsts graduated. Think you are up for it?"

"You know it!" We both exclaimed. Beckendorf chuckled, "Great, we are playing the 4 planets this year, we have a marching arrangement for each planet, but we are starting with Mars. Good Luck" We walked off.

This is gonna be so cool," Jason started, "We are gonna…."

"Yeah we will, hey I will catch up with you ok?" I ran before he even had a chance to say ok. I headed over to the woodwinds. She had just gotten her music and was about to head out when I called out, "Annabeth!" She turned and frowned, like she didn't realize who was calling her name. Then, she focused on me and that puzzled look was back. "Do I know you?" She asked.

I kinda figured she wouldn't have remembered me, "Not really, but I held the door for you yesterday at the YMCA…"

"Oh right, it was Percy right?" she knows my name!

"Yeah Percy Jackson, I play trumpet," I said with a little pride.

She rolled her eyes at that comment, "Right, so thank you for holding the door, Percy. I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow." She said as she headed to a grey Kia Sorento. That was a very weird first conversation. At least she talked to me though.

"What was that all about, Perce?" I whirled around and say Jason, Thalia, Grover, and Juniper standing there. "Oh, hi guys."

Grover started chuckling, "Does our new 1st trumpet have a crush on our new lead Piccolo?" I gaped, "Lead picc?"

Juniper hit her boyfriend on the arm, "Yeah she is an extremely good piccolo player, she marched in 8th grade at her old high school, but she moved here before their band camp started. She has to start all over again, but at least she knows the basics."

"Yeah," I said dreamily, while Grover just said, "Ow…"

**Annabeth POV:**

There he is again: the guy who held the door for me at the YMCA yesterday. I had no idea he was in Goode Band, or that he was a freshman or that his messy, jet black hair and sea-green eyes complemented his tan skin perfectly….GET A GRIP ANNABETH! Ok, what's going on here? I have never felt this way before about anybody. He is still looking at me? It's his turn to say his name.

"I'm Percy Jackson. I play trumpet and I have been for 6 years." He said. Percy, that's an interesting name. I felt a touch to my shoulder that almost made me jump out of my skin

"Annabeth, hun? It's time to go back to the woodwinds and get parts." It was Juniper. I love her so much. She has been so kind to me today. Grover handed me a part for piccolo. "Annabeth, I hope you like a challenge. We lost our lead piccolo to graduation and no one can play. We heard you were one of the best at your old school."

"Thanks Grover, you can count on me!" I beamed because I was trusted with this challenge by my leaders. I would never let them down.

I was about to head to my mom's car when I heard, "Annabeth!" I turned to see Percy coming right at me. "Do I know you?" Why did I ask that? He his troublemaker smirk wavered a bit.

"Not really, but I held the door for you yesterday at the YMCA…" I knew that. If I'm going down this road, I might as well go full speed. "Oh right, it was Percy right?"

"Yeah Percy Jackson, I play trumpet," Not sure how I feel about that. Most trumpets are assholes. Even if he wasn't an asshole, he still has some pride in his voice. I had to roll my eyes to keep from looking into those sea-green eyes again. "Right, so thank you for holding the door, Percy. I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow." I know it wasn't the best thing to do, but I would rather fight a giant spider than talk to him more. I might accidentally say something I might regret. Well, maybe tomorrow I will talk to him again, since we are in the same band. Either way, this guy might make my band camp interesting…

**A/N: AAAAAANNNNNNNND done. This is a good place to stop since I had to lay off Steve the line break. I will be in the market for more line breaks and more things to put as line breaks. I will credit you if you make a line break that I will use. Good Luck and may the gods shine on your existence!**

**PERCABETH FOREVER!**


	4. Chapter 3: Percy and Luke

**A/N: Hi guys! Here is a list of people who will show up in this fanfiction, and if they don't have an instrument yet, they will in about half a page.**

**Main Characters:**

**Percy: Trumpet**

**Jason: Trumpet**

**Annabeth: piccolo**

**Luke: Drum Major/Trumpet**

**Grover and Juniper: Clarinet (captains)**

**Thalia: Baritone**

**Beckendorf: Sousaphone (captain)**

**Selina Beauregard: Guard (captain)**

**Nico: Baritone Saxophone**

**Katie Gardner: ?**

**Piper: ?**

**Rachel: ?**

**Other First Years:**

**Frank**

**Hazel**

**Reyna**

**Lee Fletcher**

**Clarisse**

**Chris **

**Other Returning Members:**

**The Stoll Brothers: ? (captains)**

**That was a fun A/N please keep up the love**

_Previously: _

_Well, maybe tomorrow I will talk to him again, since we are in the same band. Either way, this guy might make my band camp interesting…_

Percy POV:

Day 2 of Freshman camp was a little easier. We were able to work on music inside today, which made for a great change from yesterday. On the down side, Luke used to be a trumpet, so he worked with me and Jason. I was doing well, but he was still yelling at us (Jason in particular. It was one half note). While he was yelling at Jason for another note that he missed, I slipped out. My head was spinning with all the names I learned yesterday. Frank and Clarisse I remember. Twins who both play baritone, then Chris? Was that his name? Anyway, he was Clarisse's boyfriend played sousaphone with Beckendorf. Then Reyna and Annabeth played Piccolo. Selina, Piper, and Rachel? They were all guard members I think. For some reason, we have an 8th grade marcher already named Hazel. She plays Alto Sax with another freshman, Lee Fletcher. Then there were about 7 more freshmen or something that I forgot, what were their names again?...

"HEY YOU" Someone yelled. At least I thought it was someone, but when I turned around, it was 2 people. They looked like twins, but one was slightly taller than the other. They looked like huge trouble makers, but then again, that might be why they are drummers. Curiosity got the best of me "Who are you guys?"

"I'm Conner" "and I'm Travis"

"We are the percussion captains this year, but seriously, what are you doing out of sectionals?"

I gulped, "I was looking for the bathroom, and I got lost" Typical freshman response that warranted a typical upperclassman eye roll from the Stoll brothers. "The bathroom's that way," they both said and pointed at the same time. Creepy, "Thanks guys," I ran off as quickly as I could. I ended up back at the trumpet practice room and Luke was STILL yelling at Jason. Seriously dude?

"It's time for full band," I said trying to get Luke off Jason's case for about 2 seconds. Surprisingly, it worked. Not surprisingly, he started on me, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!? You should have been in here looking through your part! If you guys are going to be lead trumpets, then ACT LIKE IT! Now head to full band," and with that, he walked out.

Jason came behind me and put his hand on my shoulder, "Thanks bro. He was being a real dick."

"No problem! No one yells at my cousin except me….and your sister." We both left to go to full band, but I was stopped by another body in my way.

"Well, I thought you were a gentleman, holding a door for me. I guess you are a normal trumpet. Making me drop my music while running into me," It was Annabeth of course. She didn't sound mad, but more like a challenge. I blushed a little bit. What can I say? I was embarrassed, being made a fool of in front of not only my section freshmen, but the piccolo's freshmen? I picked up her music, but I saw that Luke had taken his "I'm hot and I know it" stance. He lowered his voice a little and said, "So Annabeth, maybe we could hang after band sometime. What do you think?"

Alright, I'll admit it: I was a little jealous. Why should this guy get the girl in at all? I shot a look at Jason, and he was about to step in when I heard Annabeth say, "I don't think so. I don't like arrogant people. You should try to get off your podium a little more and see the band as you used to," and with that, she turned around and walked off. I exchanged a glance with Jason. His eyes were wide, but he nodded as he realized what I was thinking. I chased after her, but she heard me running toward her. "WOAH" I ducked as she tried to punch me. I hit the floor because I lost my balance.

"Oh! Sorry Percy, I thought you were Luke." She helped me up and smiled.

"No problem, I just wanted to congratulate you on taking down his ego a little bit. It was impressive" She blushed a little and I knew I said something right. Strange….

"Thanks," she said, "We should get to full band before Chiron gets on both our section's case." That brought me back to reality, oh shit. Well, this moment is ruined. Maybe another time…

**A/N: ^_^ that was fun. I am an evil evil man :D Hinting at Percabeth, but it won't happen for a while. Also, I didn't Add Katie's instrument because I couldn't think of one. Message me for one that you would like her to be. Also Thalia will be in a relationship soon as well…have fun thinking about who I will pair her with 3:D**


	5. Chapter 4: Percabeth (almost)

**A/N: Hey guys! I've been sick and busy for the last week and yeah I'm sorry. My life has been hectic for the past week and it isn't getting any easier. Here is the new list with everybody except for 2 people and their instruments:**

**Main Characters:**

**Percy: Trumpet**

**Jason: Trumpet**

**Annabeth: piccolo**

**Luke: Drum Major/Trumpet**

**Grover and Juniper: Clarinet (captains)**

**Thalia: Baritone**

**Beckendorf: Sousaphone (captain)**

**Selina Beauregard: Guard (captain)**

**Nico: Baritone Saxophone**

**Katie Gardner: Mellophone (because I can) thanks to fanfictionaddiction and a guest for saying French horns though**

**Piper: guard**

**Rachel: guard**

**Leo: ?**

**Other First Years:**

**Frank: Baritone**

**Hazel: Alto Sax**

**Reyna: Piccolo**

**Lee Fletcher: Alto Sax**

**Clarisse: Baritone**

**Chris: Sousaphone**

**Other Returning Members:**

**The Stoll Brothers: percussion (captains)**

**Malcolm:?**

**I knew I forgot someone so let's get on with the show!**

**Also I have been forgetting my disclaimer so: This story is mine, not the characters. If I owned Percy Jackson, Octavian would end up in the Fields of Punishment dipped in cheese fondue! Enjoy :D**

**Annabeth POV:**

The next few days kind of melded together. I started to make some friends in other sections. Mostly Percy's gang of rebels, which included Percy, Jason, Thalia, Grover and Juniper, Piper (who everybody knows has a crush on Jason and he likes her too), Leo (came in two days late and still made the snare line), and Nico. These guys were not only my friends, but my protection from Luke. I feel bad for letting them protect me like that, but Percy himself was in charge of keeping Luke from getting to me. I asked Grover about it and he just replied, "Percy his fiercely loyal to his friends. He won't let anyone hurt his friends, no matter what happens to him." It was kind of sweet. I mean I met him a few days ago, but he likes me enough to protect me from other people. On the other hand, I'm not some weakling and I can take care of myself I can….

"Pass the Ketchup please," I heard someone say. "Huh?" Yeah, real intelligent Annabeth.

I heard some people chuckle then Percy say, "I asked you to pass the ketchup, Annabeth. Were you day dreaming about me?" He laughed a little bit and I could feel my face getting a little warm and red. "Not on your life Seaweed Brain!" I had no idea where that nickname came from, but it sounded good.

"Seaweed brain? Why that?" He actually looked confused. Got him, "It's because your brain is made out of Seaweed, duh. Why else would you be so proud to be a trumpet!" Then I laughed. He looked offended for a second, then his signature smirk came back and he said, "Well then, Wise Girl, looks like your nickname will stick as well." I huffed. Wise Girl? It's not bad, but I suddenly heard Piper and Selina squeal behind me.

"They have pet names for each other!" "I'll start planning the wedding!" I could understand this from Selina, but it takes a lot, I've learned, for Piper to channel their mother. Selina and Piper are step-sisters living in their mother's house. Their mother is known as Aphrodite, yeah, the super model. So they both are seriously beautiful, even when Piper tries to tone it down with cutting her own hair and braiding it herself rather than her mom's stylists. Anyway, I turned red and so did Percy. They would have kept going if Luke hadn't walked near our table. That shut everybody up; Percy grabbed me by the waist and pulled me close to him, which this time, I didn't make a fuss. Everybody started giving Luke a death glare, which he returned in kind. He then made his way to the center of the room and blew his whistle.

"Alright people, listen up! We have a new member of the band. He will be considered a returning member, as he has been in a band for 2 years already. I want to introduce you all to a new Mellophone player: Malcolm Chase!" He clapped, but he didn't look too happy about it. My mind was racing though. _Malcolm?! I thought he stayed back in San Francisco with Mom! What is he doing here?_ My thoughts were interrupted by the nagging feeling you get when someone is staring at you, and as it turns out, yeah someone was. Well, it was more like the entire table rather than just someone. "Yes, Malcolm is my half-brother. No, I didn't know he was coming." The group had a confused look on their face and I realized that Percy still had his arm around my waist. I playfully pushed him away, my face getting red and hot again.

"Hey, Annie! Good to see you again." I glared at the approaching Malcolm who was grinning like an idiot. "What are you doing here Malcolm? I thought you stayed with mom back in San Francisco?"

"Mom got worried, so she sent me to keep an eye on my freshman sister." More daggers glared, but I started introducing my friends to him. I blushed again and grinned when I introduced Percy. _Shit, I hope no one caught that_. Unfortunately, I saw Percy and Malcolm's eyebrows go up. _Shit_.

Luke blew his whistle again and yelled, "Lunch is over! Sectionals start in 5!" _Well that was lucky…_

"See you later Annabeth," both Percy and my brother say at the same time. _Uh, oh this won't end well. _Luckily, Mello sectionals were on the other side of the school so I was able to walk with Percy. It has only been a week of Band camp, but his band tan was looking pretty nice. It really brought out his bright, sea green eyes. His messy black hair and his smile that makes you wonder if he was planning a prank. He was walking with his trumpet spinning in his hand when out of nowhere he says, "So Annabeth," This jolts me out of my daydream, "I was thinking…would you like to go out on Saturday? Maybe get some ice cream in central…" "YES!" I might have said that a little too fast, but I kinda want to spend some time with him outside of band. He kept going for a little bit, "Come on Annabeth! I really want to get to…know…you just said yes didn't you?" I nodded, laughing inside at his Kelp headedness, "Oh, well awesome. We could go right after lunch and then we could…OW" He was rambling and we had a minute to get to sectionals before Luke went bananas.

"Come on Seaweed Brain! Let's get you to sectionals before Luke yells at you even more!" He laughs it off, but I could tell that when I mentioned Luke, his eyes, and expression got a tad darker. We got him to sectionals with a few seconds to spare, but Luke still started yelling. I couldn't help but laugh. Not because Percy was getting yelled at, but because he actually asked me out. This season might get interesting

What is this? It's a line break! It will take you to the end of the day. Don't forget your exit buddy

**Percy POV:**

She said she would go out with ME! I was so happy, I didn't even care that Luke yelled at me all of trumpet sectionals (which I still beasted, but my "tone was off" or something stupid like that) and gave me a death glare the entire rest of the day. I don't care, Annabeth is gonna go on a date with me! It makes me truly happy since she broke up with me. No, no I can't think about her, she is gone and I am starting over with someone who might truly love me. This will be a great week, no matter what happens.

I think we lost some people so I rehired Steve the line break to be our exit buddy as we reach Friday…

Tomorrow is almost here! Today is just a quick 9-1 practice and we are home free. I get to hang with my group and then I can go to Central Park and have a day with Annabeth! My day couldn't get better! Luke blew his whistle and we gathered around the podium. Mr. D was actually here for rehearsal today and he actually talked to us today.

"Alright everybody, great week of work, come ready to work on Jupiter since we are only doing Mars, Venus, Mercury, Jupiter, and Saturn. Those 5 are our best bet to win this year, and Jupiter will be our crowning moment. So do your best and actually practice when you go home. Also we have a new member. She will be one of our new guard girls this year. Everybody meet," _Oh, shit! This can't be happening right now! Why is she here? I thought she went to the other school?_

"Calypso"

**A/N: Boy, I can be an ass can't I? I love you all! :D Will Percabeth survive Calypso's arrival at Goode, or will it crash and burn before it even starts? Find out next time!**

**PERCABETH FOREVER!**


	6. Chapter 5: The first game

**A/N: Hello again! I'm sorry for the lack of writing; band, school, and my insane life are all in full swing and I can't seem to get a hold of it. I will try, but in the meantime: ANSWERING REVIEWS!**

**To fanfictionaddiction: these are high school students and this is rated T. When I was in high school, every other word my friends uttered was curse words. I am keeping it down already, but that's the best I can do. Games will be coming soon…**

**That's all I needed to address….time to fanfic! Everybody remember who everyone is and what they play? No? GOOD let's get started *slam* huh? What? I…OW! OK fine! I don't own any characters or anything else for that matter since I am a poor college student….happy? *slam* Well that was weird…**

**Percy POV:**

"Hey Percy!" I cringed at the sound of Calypso's voice. _Why is she even here!?_ I tried to sound about as uninterested as I possibly could, "Hi Calypso" I also held Annabeth a little bit closer. "Have you met Annabeth? She's my…" I paused for a minute, not knowing what to call Annabeth.

"I'm his girlfriend," Annabeth replied matter-of-factly. I smiled wide. I'm not sure if she was just calling herself that because of Calypso, but I liked the sound of that. "Yeah, Annabeth is my girlfriend." I smiled wider as I heard myself say it.

"Nice to meet you Annabeth," Calypso said through gritted teeth, which made me grin wider. This girl had used me and left me out to dry. I want her to see how happy I am without her. I don't want her to do anything at my new high school, or my new friends. I sensed the tension in the air and decided it was time to end this, "Well this was great, but we gotta go. We'll see you Monday, Calypso." I walked off, hand in hand with Annabeth. When we got back to the band room Annabeth turned to me and looked me dead in the eye.

"Percy, who was that girl?" Her eyes were a very dark gray, like a storm that was about to hit. I sighed; she was bound to find out eventually. I just wanted to be the one to tell her. "That was Calypso, my ex-girlfriend. We dated in 7th grade and then she moved to the other side of town. She took me and wrapped me around her finger. I would do anything for her, and she took advantage of that." Tears were rolling down my face at this point, "She tore me to pieces and I didn't realize until we broke up how much I had changed. I never want to be like that again."

The last thing I happened: she slapped me. I looked at her and she was crying as well. "Don't ever let anyone change you from the person you are Seaweed Brain. There are people here who love you, count on you, and look up to you. Don't you change…ever." Then she pulled me close and gave me the biggest hug I've ever gotten. She squeezed me and my heartbreak and hurt just melted away. Then she squeezed harder.

"Ow ow ow ok I get it Wise Girl," I started laughing and coughing and she started laughing as well. The rest of our group walked in with confused looks on their faces and we ended up on the ground laughing.

Hey look it's Jenna the line break. We are skipping the date and going to the first performance

**Annabeth POV:**

It's been a week since my date with Percy and it couldn't have been better. He was so sweet and thoughtful, even if he could be oblivious sometimes. Of course it would be Luke to jar me out of my little day dream.

*WHISTLE* "Alright GHS band! Get suited up! The game starts in an hour and we have to be in the block to march to the stands in 15!" _Seriously? He is giving us 15 minutes to get into our band uniforms? _Our uniforms had purple bibbers with a white jacket. The jacket had a silver GH over the heart and a zipper hidden by a white strip of fabric. The shako was plain purple with a white plume. It was brand new for this year, so we didn't have to deal with people getting tents for uniforms. (**A/N: **it happens trust me) Luckily, we all made it on time. We marched down to the stadium and got set up in the stands. We were playing the normal high school band stuff: Louie Louie, Hey Baby, Seven Nation Army, the works.

Hey the football team sucks, let's skip to halftime

**Still Annabeth POV:**

We march onto the field, ¾ of the crowd band parents and supporters (the football team is down 20-0. They suck eggs). Luke gets up on his podium and salutes.

"Goode High School, you may take the field in exhibition" Luke turns around and gives us the count off and Mars begins. With the power of the piece, it was easy to see the crowds awe at how good we were, and I loved every second of it. The crowd got to its feet when we put our horns down, then Ethan, Luke's second in command, got onto the podium on the right side (he can only be on that side because of an eye injury that leaves him with an eye patch on his right eye. He can't see on the left podium) and we begin Venus. The crowd sways with light melody as Grover walks to the mic to take his clarinet solo. While he does that, Percy and I move to the back of the form and prepare. Grover starts his solo and halfway through we join in and the crowd goes nuts. It was only for a second, but it was so perfect I couldn't help but feel pride. A freshman, no, two freshmen having solos is unheard of, and we just made the sets. I was so happy I couldn't tell that a guard girl was too close to me.

*WHAP*

**A/N: Well that was a hard hitting event wasn't it? I am going to try and get more chapters out a little faster, but I haven't had a lot of sleep. I hope you guys like what I did with Ethan, but if you don't, too bad. I will do my best to continue on through the season and then I will have a few surprises afterward that you might like. Hold on cause this isn't over by a longshot!**

**PERCABETH FOREVER!**


End file.
